<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorin please, do not leave me by Ullrgodofskiing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913992">Thorin please, do not leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ullrgodofskiing/pseuds/Ullrgodofskiing'>Ullrgodofskiing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ullrgodofskiing/pseuds/Ullrgodofskiing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is wounded, Bilbo is panicking and the whole situation is very stressful, this is all because Dwarves are stubborn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thorin please, do not leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Dwarves' Bilbo thought like he had often thought since he had met Thorin's merry band of dwarves. He thought this clambering up the hill hoping to find Thorin, if luck favoured Bilbo today, alive. He looked around the frozen landscape and his eyes focussed on a dark bloody bundle on the ground. He pulled off his ring and sprinted towards the bundle, which was, predictably, Thorin Oakenshield. He skidded and threw himself next to the dwarf. "Thorin!" It took Thorin a little moment to become aware of the Hobbit next to him. </p><p>Thorin lay on his back, several deep gashes through his armor, he was bleeding, there was blood slowly dripping from his temple into his eyes making it hard for him to see. Bilbo pulled a tissue from his jacket pocket and gently pushed it against the wound, It scared him how cold Thorin felt. Thorin's eyes were now focussed on Bilbo's face, slowly his hand, shakingly came up and over Bilbo's hand, cupping it.</p><p>"Master Hobbit." He rasped, his voice low and weak. Bilbo didn't know what to do, was Thorin dying? Would he be alright. "Thorin! Where else are you wounded." It was hard to see through all the blood and armor. Thorin ignored him, he reached out his other hand towards Bilbo, Bilbo leaned in closer and Thorin's hand touched his cheek. "I was a fool, Bilbo. You never betrayed me, I was a fool to treat you the way I did." Bilbo's hand pressed Thorin's bloody one tighter. It was still warm, still alive, Thorin was still alive. "Thorin that doesn't matter, now, how badly are you hurt?" Thorin looked at Bilbo with sorrow filled eyes, his long black hair was matted with blood, some of his braids had come loose, his sword lay metres away. "But it is Bilbo. I was awful. For that I am sorry." He let go of Bilbo's hand against his own temple and reached for the back of Bilbo's neck and pulled him close so their foreheads touched. Bilbo inhaled a sharp breath. He clutched Thorin's other hand in both of his. "I was never angry with you, or disappointed. I only feared you would lose yourself. I wanted to stay with you!" "But I pushed you away." Bilbo nodded against Thorin's face, he felt the tips of their noses touching and held his breath. He could feel himself shivering, Thorin too was a little shaken. "Please." Bilbo whispered "Please do not leave me." He could feel tears, hot and heavy fall down his face but when they fell onto their joined hands it was too numerous to just be his. As he looked up, he saw Thorin too was crying. "I think I will be alright. If you stay with me." They nodded both, a smile upon Thorin's face. </p><p>Thorin pulled Bilbo closer still, until he was laying on top of Thorin hands gently leaning on his shoulders. Thorin's now free arm snaked around Bilbo's waist. Bilbo practically fell into the kiss. Bilbo could taste the faint metallic taste of blood. He could feel Thorin's beard scratching against his chin. But mostly he felt Thorin's lips gentle and steady against his own.</p><p>Bilbo almost didn't realize that time passed as the two of them clutched each other until he did. Gently they separated to see what the shadow that was approaching was. It was one of the chestnut brown giant eagles that had landed a few metres from them. And from that eagle descended Gandalf, a pointy hat casting a sharp shadow against the ice. "Gandalf! You have come, he's wounded!" Gandalf hurried over to them staff in hand. He himself looked a little taken by the battle, dirt lined his cloak more so than usual. Bilbo scrambled off of Thorin but sat himself next to him holding one of his hands. Thorin gazed at Bilbo for a long moment, a smile still bright on his tear stained face. "Thorin?" Gandalf asked, having come to a stop in front of the Dwarven King. </p><p>Gandalf examined Thorin's wounds murmuring things neither of the other two quite understood. They had sat up Thorin and he was now leaning against Bilbo the back of his head against Bilbo's chest. Bilbo was certain Thorin could hear his heart slamming against his ribcage, he hoped Thorin would be ok. "While I am not a great healer, I believe he will be fine- As long as we get him down to well Radagast is closest, Elves would probably do better, well we aren't in a position to choose." </p><p>Gandalf swept Thorin into his arms and placed him on the eagle. Bilbo sat on his knees against Thorin's side, holding him tightly as they flew. </p><p> </p><p>The other Dwarves thanked Bilbo many times and Gandalf and Radagast, though the two Wizards left soon after Erbor was reinstated as its former kingdom. Though there was in fact an issue. Thorin had to heal, he was in bed, waiting for his wounds to heal. Bilbo was there with him, he didn't leave their room much. Dain had come the day they'd arrived asking Thorin to be crowned so Erebor would have its king. Dain had been in charge while Thorin rested. Thorin however said to Dain "After all that happened here, I shall not be king under the mountain." Dain didn't look surprised, "My king." Thorin said, inclining his head. Dain nodded "Your company won't like this." Thorin nodded, he was propped up with pillows to sit, Bilbo was sitting on the edge of the bed, their fingers laced together. Dain left then.</p><p>In the days after this while Thorin rested in his room, their friends came and talked to Thorin, Dwalin especially was upset with Thorin "You are my king." Thorin nodded and thanked him for his friendship.</p><p>At night Bilbo and Thorin lay in bed whispering plans of the future. "I want to see all the Hobbit lands. I want to travel with you." Bilbo would smile telling Thoring about the Shire, about the roads he had known. However he also told Thorin he wouldn't like it. "It would bore you, the Hobbits of Hobbiton only talk about food and call me strange. I would much rather travel through Dwarven lands with you." This made Thorin laugh warmly "Whatever you want, Master Burglar. As long as we go together."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>